Mine
by Mirit
Summary: - I want to tell you. "I'm fine, really." But I can't. - Falling for your best friend isn't exactly a walk in the park, and Roxas learns that the hard way. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Falling for your best friend isn't exactly a walk in the park, and Roxas learns that the hard way. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and all that jazz. Veronica on the other hand belongs to me._

_**A little information:** Roxas and company are 17, Axel, Riku and Vero are about 19._

_**/Edit: **Lay-out's being a little b*tch, doesn't do what I want (a few small dashes to show where a part ends and a new one begins). So long lines'll have to do!

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter I**

"You'll have to confess it to him _someday_."

"It's not that easy, Xion."

"It can't be that hard, can it? 'I think I love you', how hard can that be."

"It doesn't work like that." He pulled his knees closer to his chest. It had been a few weeks now since he'd realized he was falling for his best friend.

"Then how does it work, Roxas? Definitely not by sitting in your room, or avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him."

"It looks like it. You look for excuses not to see him too often and you act distant when you're around him." Xion was sitting backwards on his office chair. She was chosen by the rest of their friends to give him this intervention, because she was the best when it came to talking and listening. But she seemed to be the worst choice to talk about love, being the only one of them that hadn't been in love.

"I'm not acting distant around him." He'd confessed his feelings to his other friends from the beginning, hoping that it would've given him some peace of mind. But it hadn't.

"Then how does it work according to you," she returned to an earlier question.

"It won't work," he sighed, not looking away from the wall in front of him, "if I tell him I'll lose him. That's how it goes. No fairytale endings here, Xion."

"Why do you say that? Axel would understand, wouldn't he? And how can you know that for sure," she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "if you don't ask or tell him?"

"He'll hate me."

She straightened her back. Sitting like this may look relaxed, it wasn't exactly comfortable. "How can you even think that? As far as I know he's not homophobic," she pointed her right index finger at him, "and he likes you."

"Not like that."

"You _don't_ know that."

Roxas' gaze let go off the wall and turned to Xion. He didn't really have a reply ready for that. She was right, he didn't know that. Not for sure. It was what he feared but he wished otherwise, though he didn't dare hope it.

"Naminé and Kairi thought it would be a good idea," she continued, "if you would go to Axel's place to invite him for tonight, since he's not answering their calls."

"Why me?" He hadn't been at Axel's student residence yet, but ever since the strange feelings started he did avoid being alone with him, just to make sure he didn't notice them.

"Why not, it's a great idea if you ask me. You haven't seen him in a while and this way he'll think the invitation is your idea. Which is a good way to start off."

"Start off?" That sounded like something he wasn't going to like.

"Yeah, so you can tell him tonight at the pub," she said, a bit nervous. It was obvious that the other girls had come up with the idea and told her what to say.

"I'm _not_ telling him," he snapped. He felt tricked. They knew he wanted to go to the pub tonight, to see Riku again after they hadn't seen him for about half a year. They knew he wanted to see Axel again, too. They knew he'd go to his place, if they asked him.

"Okay. I get it. But can't you at least go and ask him to come, too? I bet he'd love to see Riku as well," she stood up and walked towards the door, "and you."

He heard her go down the stairs, say goodbye to his parents and close the front door. His friends cared about him, he knew that. They didn't want to see him like this. They wanted to help. But he wasn't sure if he wanted them to, if they could.

* * *

Three knocks on the door, like he always did. He hated himself for actually doing what the girls had asked, though he also wanted to be here so desperately. He pinched his hands while shifting his weight from his one foot to the other. _What's taking him so long? Maybe he's not home? _Nervously hechecked the number on the door again. _Naminé said 8, right?_

When he heard the door unlock on the inside his heart jumped. His breath got stuck in his throat when the door opened a little and green eyes appeared in the opening. _Those aren't Axel's eyes. _Unlike Axel's clear, green eyes, these had a little golden brown mixed in around the pupils. _Not Axel's eyes._

"Yes?"

Only now he noticed her whole face. A pretty, young face. With a few locks of straight, white hair hanging in front of it. Entangled hair.

"Er... I – I was looking for Axel. I must have the wrong room. Sorry."

"Oh, no, you've got the right room." She hesitated a little. "You look a bit young to be one of Axel's classmates, though."

"I'm his... friend," he said, not being sure if he should still say 'best friend'.

The girl looked at him a little longer, before opening the door completely and smiling, "now I recognize you, you must be Roxas!" She gestured that he could come in.

He looked at the T-shirt she was wearing. When he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but a pair of panties and that T-shirt, he quickly looked back at her face again, knowing that he was probably blushing. Then he realized that it was actually Axel's. _Why's she wearing his T-shirt?_

"Axel, your friend Roxas' here!"

The room they were in contained a couch and a TV, a table with some chairs and a small kitchen. A few seconds after she'd called him, Axel appeared through one of the two doors on the opposite side of the room, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Rox, long time no see!"

The girl passed by him with an elegant walk and opened the other door. "I think I'll better go get dressed now."

"hm. Shame."

"Shut up, stupid," she laughed, pecking Axel on his cheek before disappearing to the other room, which was most likely the bathroom.

Roxas just watched them, unable to move. As he watched Axel walk towards the small kitchen and open the refrigerator he finally started to realize why the girl was wearing Axel's T-shirt.

"Want something to drink?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response. "Are you alright?"

"No. I – I mean, no, thanks, I don't need anything. I'm fine."

"You look a bit pale, Rox," he said, sounding a bit worried. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the couch, on which he dropped himself. "Are you going the stand in front of the door all day or are you going to sit down and tell me why you're stopping by at this early hour," he smiled, "not that I mind, though."

"Right, er," he hesitantly sat down on the couch next to Axel, making sure that there was enough room in between them, "Riku's passing by this weekend, and the girls thought it would be fun to go to the pub all together tonight, so they want you to come, too. They tried to call you, but you didn't answer, so they sent me." _Nice job Roxas, so much for Xion's plan thanks to your rattling._

"Well, we were kinda... busy. And that's the only reason you're here? 'Cause you're sent? That hurts, Rox," he pretended to be heartbroken, but his acting skills weren't something to write home about, "but I'll be there tonight, no problem."

"O - Ok, good." He wasn't sure what to say now. Xion was right about avoiding him, perhaps, but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice. Friends talk about the things that are on their minds, and lately all that was on his mind was Axel. _You're going to have to say something, or it's just going to get awkward. Be honest. According to Naminé that's always the best option. _

"It's gonna be good to see Riku again, too. How long's it been, five months? Six?"

He heard the shower being turned off in the bathroom. _Say something._ "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." _Right, very smart. _

Luckily, Axel didn't seem to notice the underlying venom. He just tried to laugh the remark away a little. "Her name's Veronica. We've only been together for a few days. And since you don't seem to call me that much anymore, I don't have much opportunities to tell you who I'm dating."

Roxas felt like he could just bite his tongue off, he wasn't going to able to say something useful anyway. Axel was making it rather clear that he'd noticed Roxas avoiding him and didn't like it. He just didn't know why. Or so Roxas hoped.

"You know," Axel sighed, "that if something's botherin' you, you can always come to me. That's what friends are for, right?" He sounded genuinely worried. His look was genuinely worried. Green eyes looking straight at him.

_I want to tell you. _"I'm fine, really." _But I can't_

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I think – I think I'm just a little tired. That's all." _Lamest excuse ever, Roxas._

For a long moment it looked like Axel wasn't going to buy it. Then he nodded briefly. "Maybe you should go get some rest then, or you'll be a total wreck tonight."

_Did he buy it?_ "Maybe I should, yeah," he said, rather quietly, and followed Axel as he stood up to let him out. Desperately he tried not to look at Axel's torso, yet he tried to catch a glimpse of it anyway. As long as no one noticed it, it was harmless.

Axel opened the door, but before Roxas got the chance to leave he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Just call me if you want to talk, 'kay? About anything."

The hand on his shoulder hurt. Not Axel's grasp, but his words. _Not anything_. "Sure, thanks, Axel."

* * *

On the bus ride back home, Roxas stared at his phone. Or rather, Axel's picture in his phone. He'd wanted to make that picture his background for a while now, but he was afraid someone would ask about it when seeing it. Afraid that Axel might see it and wonder.

He went back to the menu and opened a new message. Calling him was not an option, he knew he'd be unable to say much. The recipient wasn't hard to find in his contact list as his name started with an A. He hesitated a few seconds, to think, before he started typing the message itself.

A few different attempts to put his feelings down didn't turn out the way he wanted. They either sounded weird or were way too long. That left only one possibility.

_I love you_

He shook his head and quickly removed the message again, as he felt the first tear leave the corner of his eye. He'd cried over this before. But because he was afraid. Afraid that Axel wouldn't feel the same way. Now he was sure. Axel didn't feel the same way. Axel was straight. Axel was taken. Axel was gorgeous and perfect in any and every way.

He gave in and rested his head against the cold glass while tears made his cheeks shimmer.

* * *

_I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_If there are any mistakes, please let me know. After being forced - I mean politely asked - to join this site and post my story here, I still have to figure things out a bit._

_So, I guess this is where I get on my knees and beg for reviews and such? Would be really kind!_

_Next chapter's up when my friends find something to blackmail me with! :) (Next week or so.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A little later then planned I present to you: chapter II. _

_**Disclaimer**: Same as usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it characters and so on._

* * *

**Chapter II**

"What's up, Rox? You're rather quiet tonight."

He hadn't noticed Riku taking a chair next to him. Not that he was paying attention to his surroundings. The girls were having a chat about whatever it is that girls chat about, and he figured Riku must've decided to flee and come sit with him as Sora seemed to like girl-chat. Which had always worried both him, Riku and Axel.

"Just feeling really tired, lately, that's all. Glad you're here, though," he smiled at the older guy hanging relaxed against the back of his chair. "It's been quiet a while."

"Yeah, I know. Don't think I didn't miss you guys."

"Shame you're leaving again the day after tomorrow." _A real shame, since that's leaving me again with three girls and a guy who are desperate to solve my love issues and a man that I'm desperate to claim as my own, though wise enough to know that it's not going to happen._

"Sorry 'bout that, really, but I can't go skipping classes. I need all the study hours I can get." He took another sip from his beer. "Speaking of missing you guys, what's taking our goddamn redhead so long." His head turned towards the front door. A lot of people went in and out, but no Axel.

"He said he'd come. Probably got stuck in traffic, or something like that." He knew that couldn't be the excuse, since Axel lived rather close by. But the other possible reason was one that he didn't like to think about.

He'd actually strategically placed himself with his back towards the door, just so he wouldn't be staring at it all night waiting for read hair to appear. Because he knew that was what he'd be doing. And he didn't want to be the first one that Axel noticed, not the name he'd call, because that'd make his heart jump.

Riku just raised an eyebrow. He knew where Axel lived, too, and he wasn't stupid. He probably had an idea of what was going on. Roxas knew he either noticed something, or would notice something during the evening, since he was good at that, or the girls would tell him. No, the girls wouldn't do that, Sora would do that. Definitely. Now he could only hope Sora didn't 'accidentally' say anything stupid with Axel nearby. _Who am I kidding, it's an 80% chance that he does.

* * *

_

The next hour went by without to much to worry about. Riku asked him how he was doing in school, how life'd been while he'd been gone. Xion had joined them as well, probably running from the extreme flow of gossip at the other table.

The peace rested until' Naminé shouted out: "There he is, at last!" On which everyone, even people who weren't with their party, turned their heads towards the door. Roxas did the same.

In the door opening stood Axel. Outstanding red hair as always, and one of the band shirts from his infinite collection. As predicted, Roxas' heart jumped upon seeing him, but sank down his chest again when he noticed that he was holding the door open. Holding it open for someone.

Joining him only a few seconds later was Veronica. She wore a band top and a leather jacket, making her a perfect match to Axel's outfit. He probably thought the same, as he put his arm around her shoulder, smiling.

While the couple greeted some of Axel's friends behind the bar, the girls and Sora quickly joined him, Riku and Xion at their table.

"Who's that _barbie_?" Naminé whispered, in a vicious voice. She glared at the girl who's arm was around Axel's waist.

"That's mean, Naminé."

"Oh, come on, Riku! Look at the layer of make-up she's wearing!"

"So she wears some eyeshadow, that's not a crime. Besides, it's black, not barbie-pink."

"She's bleached though, like a damn playboy bunny," Kairi joined her friend in her examination of the girl. _Good thing she's not hearing this. Damn good thing that Axel's not hearing this._

"Who says she's bleached? My hair's light, too, and it's natural," Riku tried to object, but the battle was already lost. When girls decide they hate someone, it's almost impossible to change their minds with reasonable arguments.

"You can't go that light without bleach!"

"She's pretty skinny, actually," Sora carefully added.

"Probably has implants, too."

"I bet her name's Candy. Or another of those hooker names."

"Her name's Veronica," he interrupted their rain of accusations. He didn't know why he defended her. She was dating the guy he loved. _She love's him, too, probably. Maybe just as much as I do._ She was just lucky to be born a girl. Besides, he'd feel bad towards Axel if he didn't defend her even a little bit.

"I don't care what that bitch's name is!"

"She looks like a nice girl, Naminé."

"Roxas, that _nice girl_ is -" she hissed, but couldn't finish her sentence, as Axel en Veronica joined them at their table. The girls tried to straighten their faces, but didn't really succeed. Axel seemed to ignore it though.

"Nice to see all of you together again! And just great to see you again, dude," he said, as he and Riku bumped their fists together.

With his typical bright smile he started to introduce Vero to the group, his arm still around her shoulder and her's still around his waist. In a nutshell, the first thing he'd seen were her leather boots, after he'd fallen of a low wall by acting like a complete idiot. It did sound like something that would happen to Axel. Roxas could imagine some of the possible opening lines he'd used lying in the dirt at her feet. The idea made him smile inside somehow. Maybe it was the fact that Axel never changed, no matter the time, place or situation.

"So, how much do you charge per hour?"

Kairi's sharp words had cut a silence into the conversation that hadn't yet begun. For a long second, nobody seemed to know just how to react. Until Vero flipped her off and said in her soft voice to Axel that she was going outside for a smoke.

Roxas felt Kairi's words ringing in his ears. _Please tell me she didn't._ On the other side of the table he could see Riku think the same thing. The older man opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. And no words could fix this, everybody felt it.

When Vero was out of sight, Axel seemed to explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hey, you don't have to shout." Kairi rolled her eyes, which only pissed Axel off more.

"What was that for?"

"I said, don't shout! And you know we're right."

"Right? RIGHT?"

"Axel, it's a goddamn _whore_." Naminé made a dismissive gesture with her hand and Roxas winced. _Naminé, please just stop._

"You don't even fucking know her!"

"We don't _want_ to know her!"

Axel shook his head. "Fine," he said, still angry, "have it your way." He walked off, in the same direction Vero had gone in. It was obvious that he tried not to get too angry in a public place, though everyone in the room was already staring, some more obvious than others.

Axel'd always had a rather explosive temper, but he was working on it. As Roxas saw it, the trips to the therapist seemed to have been very useful. A few years ago Axel would've flipped the table over. He was glad the redhead had learned how to control himself, though it was Axel's hot-blooded side that he'd always adored. Even now.

When the girls started to comment on the couple's, according to them 'theatrical', reaction, Riku got up. "I usually don't choose sides, but you girls are acting plain cruel. I'm really disappointed." Drink in hand, he followed Axel while the girls just glared at him.

Roxas glanced at Sora and Xion. They were both looking very uncomfortable with the situation. Guilt, shock and confusion playing in their eyes, but they weren't doing to do anything against Naminé or Kairi.

Naminé and Kairi, who he'd always seen as caring people. Sure, they could be real bitches, but aren't all girls when they're angry?

This time though, he didn't feel like they had reason. It hurt him to see Axel with someone else, it really did, but he couldn't blame that person.

Roxas closed his eyes for a short moment before he got up as well and followed Riku's example by leaving, though he didn't add anything to it.

* * *

It was rather chilly outside. _I shouldn't have left my jacket inside_. He gazed around for a bit first, though he could hear Axel and Riku talking quite clearly.

He wanted to talk to Axel. He wanted to tell him that he didn't agree with the others, that he liked Vero. _I know I can, since you like her. _The last thing he wanted was Axel being mad at him.

But he didn't go to Axel. He knew his courage would desert him and he wouldn't be able apologize much. It seemed a much better idea to leave the talking and the calming down to Riku. Instead, he turned to his left and saw Veronica leaning against the pub's front.

Vero was looking at a distant point in front of her, but when she heard his footsteps she looked up, exhaled the smoke of her cigaret and smiled at him. It was meant to be the same, friendly smile she'd given him earlier that day, but Roxas noticed her eyes not telling the same story.

* * *

_I'm sorry I was so late! _

_Anyway, hope you guys liked this one as much as the first. I'm not sure when chapter three will be popping up, since I'm kind of stuck there and school's trying to see how far they can push us before we drop dead. _

_Please review and all that jazz._

_ I could probably use some advice here and there, so don't hesitate to tell me when I made some mistakes!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_At last, it's here: Chapter 3._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Veronica is mine. Aka, the usual._

_**Thank you:** A little thank you to everyone for your support! Special thanks to those who sent me reviews on the last two chapters: **Ksienie, DemyxTheMenace, StrifeDaethWingedAngel, sai-is-my-lover, Jordandear, , UnknownAlien, HellzLittleAngel and EvilSuccubus.** Thank you all. _

_And a special thanks to "**Helen Damnation**", for informing me that I am in fact a mysogynist (someone who hates women), I didn't know I hated my own gender that much! Blame PMS, I say._

_**Important:** I take it you guys like this pairing, and some good fanfiction. _Otherwise we wouldn't be here, now would we, Mirit? _Right... Wat I was going to say. _Clears throat. _Please, go and read Ksienie's fanfic "Foolishness of a Heart". It's akuroku, it's at chapter 8 already, it's good (I get to test-read it, so trust me on this one). She's the one who got me here in the first place. Hell, she's the one who got me into these guys! So, for the sake of ... er ... something important, go and pay her a little visit!_

_Now, that's done. You have permission to proceed to the story._

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Hey."

"Hey." Roxas walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the huge flower pot standing next to the entrance. "I'm really sorry about that."

Vero shrugged. "Meh, it's fine. It's not like I haven't been called that before." Her smile was still there, though it faded a little.

He started to worry. Though she had smiled at him when he joined her here, her eyes had looked so sad. Hurt. When she said she didn't care, he felt like even her voice was conspiring with her eyes. _I know, hiding what's inside isn't that easy. Maybe that's why I notice? _

"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle childish remarks." She placed her cigaret between her lips and inhaled.

"Still, they shouldn't have acted like that. Axel got really angry after you left."

She exhaled again, facing away from him so he wouldn't be sitting in the smoke. "Men are like that, protecting the damsel's honor." Absently she played with the little stick between her slender fingers. "I shouldn't have come, I ruined you guys' party."

"It's not your f-"

"It is. This was your little party. Your group of friends celebrating the reunion with a good friend. I told Axel it wasn't a good idea." She stopped for a moment and softly shook her head. "He's so bloody stubborn."

Roxas smiled, remembering the times when he had said the exact same thing. All the times Axel had insisted in doing things that were bound to go wrong, but couldn't be convinced that he was being an idiot. All the 'I told you so's.

Not that Axel was stupid. He was just a dare-devil. A guy who wanted to get the most out of life, even if it meant getting his ass burned. Axel had never been afraid of breaking rules, which was something Roxas admired about him. The guts to do what he wanted, and the heart to keep smiling whenever things didn't turn out quite right.

"Of course you already know that," Vero said, smiling this time, "You've known him much longer than I have, and I doubt he's ever been your everyday, well-behaved choirboy." She looked at the glowing tip of her cigaret. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since I started high school."

"So he was the noble older student who took care of some lost freshmen? Probably planned on corrupting you all," her smile became even more genuine now, "how adorable."

Roxas realized only just in time that he was connecting the word 'adorable' to Axel, and suppressed a dreamy smile. "He definitely wasn't the kind of guy parents want to see their children with." _She didn't notice, did she?_

The girl exhaled smoke again, covering up a sigh. "Didn't get you in too much trouble, I hope." She ground the remaining part of the cigaret against the wall. "I had the bad habit of getting my friends in trouble all the time."

"He always made sure no one else would have to take the blame."

"Or that no one else could get away with the honor."

They both started laughing and Vero pulled a small pack of cigarets from her pocket. _She's not that hard to like, at all._

"I'd offer you one of my cancer-sticks, but I take it you don't smoke." She placed one between her lips as she reached back in her jacket to find her lighter. "I should leave the teaching of bad habits to your best friend, though."

Roxas felt his stomach turn. The last few weeks he had doubted if he could still call Axel his best friend. Are you still best friends if one of you loves the other one? But to hear it out of someone else's mouth, someone who'd only just met them, made him feel weird.

He opted for a quick change of subject, before Vero could notice any odd behavior. "I really don't get why they don't like you." _That's a compliment, right?_

"You mean the girls? Meh, perhaps they're jealous. Can't really blame them, can you? Anyone would want to date a stud with a sexy ass like that."

The plan had backfired. He felt blood run to his cheeks and couldn't help it. He didn't seem able to get the image of Axel's ass in tight jeans out of his mind.

"Roxas, if you want I can give you a ride home." Riku walked towards them, followed by Axel, who seemed to have calmed down. "So you don't have to depend on the girls."

He nodded, being pulled back into reality. "I- I have to get my jacket first, I'll be right back." As he stood, he glanced to Vero and his heart stopped beating for a long second. What the look on her face said, he couldn't exactly tell. But the look in her eyes spoke volumes. _She knows.

* * *

_

After the weekend, inevitably came Monday. At first Roxas didn't feel like seeing the girls again. He was still disappointed in them. But most of all, he felt like he was the one who screwed up the most, and he didn't know if he could face them. The only problem there was that when you have classes together, ignoring your best friends is extremely cruel. And probably the last thing he ever wanted to do.

During the lunch break, Naminé was the first to bring up the touchy subject. "You're not still mad at us, are you?"

"I'm not mad."

"You're abnormally quiet, though."

"Am I?" He knew there was no point in lying, they could see right through him. But the least he could try to do was act as if it didn't affect him all that much.

"Stop it, Roxas."

He sighed. "Don't you think you guys went a little too far?"

"How can you possibly like her," Kairi answered him with another question, "Do I have to spell _competition _out for you?"

"She's not that bad. And I can't blame her, can I?"

"I'd hate her."

"I don't."

"What did the two of you talk about, anyway," Naminé intervened, in an attempt to keep the tempers from rising too high. Which Roxas was grateful for.

"A lot of stuff. Mainly Axel, and how we met him. Things like that." He glared at Kairi when he heard her snort, but didn't say anything else about it.

"Guess she doesn't like us all that much now," Naminé continued, ignoring Kairi.

"She said she could handle it, that it wasn't like she hadn't been called it before."

"I can believe that."

"Kairi!"

"Don't Kairi me, Nam, you're thinking it too! And when did you switch sides?" The two girls just stared at each other for a few seconds, one stern and the other like a scolded dog.

The sudden silence made him uncomfortable, and he was glad when Xion broke it. Definitely glad that it weren't some more hard words. "That drama isn't the only thing on your mind, is it?"

"What do you mean?" He turned towards her, glad to be distracted, not so glad about the subject. _Why am I being interrogated?_

"You're thinking about something else as well, aren't you," she looked both concerned and curious, but more concerned than the latter, "did something happen?"

He sighed again, "sort off."

Xion didn't ask what, and she didn't have to. Her eyes did the talking for her, and so did Sora's and Naminé's. He cast a quick look at Kairi, but she'd turned her full attention to her strawberries.

Roxas took one more deep breath. _I might as well just say it, they won't let go otherwise. _"She knows." The words came out more silently than he'd intended, but he was sure they'd heard.

"You told her," Kairi shouted in disbelieve, apparently not so distracted by strawberries as he'd hoped, "why on earth would you tell her!"

"I didn't exactly tell her." _I wouldn't tell her._

Naminé took it upon herself to intervene once more, just to keep Kairi from saying, or rather shouting, whatever it was she was about to say. "Then how does she know," her voice was sweet and caring, but her eyes were accusingly aimed at Sora.

Roxas shrugged, still trying to shake it off and act like he was fine. _It wasn't Sora, it was my own stupid mouth. _"She just... figured it out, I guess."

"Figured it out?" He stiffened as Kairi joined the conversation again. "Figured it out? Jesus, Roxas, do you know what she can do with the information she _happened_ to _figure out_?"

"Kairi..."

"Nam, on who's side are you," she cast the new attempt for yet another intervention away with a glare before turning back to Roxas, "she'll destroy you."

"Oh, now you're just blowing it out of pro-"

"Nam! She _can_ destroy him, and you know how? She could tell Axel. Tell him, and turn the story around. Piece of cake."

Roxas didn't hear the rest anymore. His brain didn't seem to record any sound apart from the pounding of his own heart. _I know, Kairi, I know what she can do. _But having it explained out loud made the idea feel so much closer to reality. Closer to losing Axel.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this. I'm really sorry it took me so damn long! (You know, writer's block, exames, holidays and other excuses.)_

_Don't know when the next chapter will fall from the sky, I'll try to be a little faster._

_Oh, and before I forget: **Happy Fucking New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_And here's Chapter 4. That took me... er... 6 months, more or less. Sorry about that. Insert waterfall of excuses riiiiiiiiiiiight here: [ empty space ]_

_**Disclamer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Veronica is mine._

* * *

**Chapter IV**

He just stared out of the window, at people passing by. Roxas was slightly jealous of the fact that they could move along freely, while he was stuck and felt like he was awaiting a death sentence. _I could go. I could just get up and go._

After the conversation on Monday his friends had tried to ease his mind, or at least give him as much distractions as they could manage. Which actually worked. Certain names and topics were avoided, and others were used as much as possible, even though they were often either trivial or childish.

It worked, until Wednesday afternoon. Veronica'd called him. She asked if they could have a word somewhere, said it was important. How she got his number? _Borrowed_ it from Axel. And the result was Roxas sitting in a café in town, staring out the window. His hands were fidgeting with his glass.

"Hey," a voice spoke, while someone sat down across from him.

"Hey," he answered, remembering that this was the same way they'd started the last conversation. He looked away from the window, but not at her. Somehow his drink seemed a safer place to rest his eyes on.

"Really, thank you for coming," she continued.

"What did you want to talk about?" Not that he really wanted to be here, but since he was he probably should just get it over with as fast as possible.

"Axel."

This time Roxas did look up. He'd expected the subject, of course, but not her distressed mood. Now he saw that she wasn't even looking at him either, but at the fingertips of her hands that lay on the table. "What's with Axel?" _Maybe I was mistaken, maybe she doesn't know at all._

She looked as if she wanted to answer, but a waitress stopped at their table to take her order. Surprisingly, she asked for tea. The young girl smiled, nodded, wrote it down and went on. Her interruption somehow didn't do much for the strange atmosphere that had formed.

Roxas waited for Vero to continue. There was something wrong, and he was worried. Worried about Axel. She took of her jacket and hung it over the back of her seat. To anyone else this would look absolutely normal, but Roxas was close enough to see she was just acting.

Her eyes still didn't meet his, but went wandering around the establishment. "I don't suppose I'm allowed to smoke in here." A small smile crept across her lips. An uneasy one.

"Probably not."

"Sucks."

"We could go outside if you really need one." Actually he wanted to return to the original subject, but he didn't know how to change it back.

"No. No, it's fine. It's fine. They'll bring my tea in a moment. That'll work, too," she sighed. They both knew tea wouldn't do as much as nicotine. "About last weekend..."

Once again, they were interrupted by the waitress, bringing Vero's cup. Roxas had a hard time trying not to glare at her while they handled the change and tip. _What about last weekend?_

"What about last weekend," he asked as soon as the girl had gone again.

She held her hands around the cup, as if it was something extremely delicate and would fracture if she'd grasp it too fast. "You know Axel has some problems with his temper, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Last weekend, after the argument, he was very agitated. Well, agitated is an understatement, really. He even broke a picture frame."

"Broke a picture frame?"

"Yeah, you know. Threw it against the wall and it shattered." Her thumbs circled the contours of the cup. "He did seem to have calmed down a little after that."

"That's good."

"It was a picture of you guys. I mean the whole group, the girls too."

Roxas nodded, not sure what to add. It did explain what the frame had done wrong to deserve such a demise.

They fell silent, and his eyes wandered to her hands which were still caressing the porcelain. Come to think of it, she hadn't even taken a sip so far. When she moved a hand to tuck a lock of white hair behind her ear, his eyes widened.

On her wrist were three small scars, almost full circles. Cigaret burns. "Did Axel do that," he asked, shocked.

Vero looked at him with confusion, then saw his eyes locked on her wrist. "No. No, of course not." She quickly folded both of her arms around her waist to cover her wrists and turned away. "Not Axel."

"Then who?"

"Someone else, alright?"

This time the silence that followed was extremely uncomfortable. Veronica didn't look at him again, nor her tea, and he looked back out the window, trying to find something to say.

"Does he know?"

"Who?"

"Axel."

"He does." She reached for her cup, with the back of her hand towards him. "I'm leaving."

Roxas gave her a confused look.

"I'm leaving Axel." The cup remained where it was, as if she didn't have the strength to lift it.

Now he was dumbfound. "What? Why?"

There was no movement at first, but then, with a little hesitation, she laid her arms on the table in front of him. Wrists up. The other one counted four. "Do you see these? _He_ did that. Not Axel, _he._ My ex."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." She pulled her arms back. "I left, obviously. I thought I was free of that shit. But I'm not. I guess I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"When Axel... It was just as if I saw _him_ again. It reminded me so much of _him._"

"Axel would never hurt you. He doesn't hurt anyone he cares for, even when he's mad," Roxas told her, softly. Even in the past, Axel would rather hit a brick wall than a friend.

"I know."

"Then why are you leaving him? He loves you." _It's not fair._

"I know."

"Just sta-"

"I can't, Roxas. Every time I see Axel, I see _him. _I care for him, a lot. I love him. But I can't do this. I can't handle this anymore."

He wondered if it would be a good idea to reach out for her hands and hold them, as a way to comfort her, but he decided not to. "You'll break his heart." _Please, don't do that._..

"That's why I called you."

"Huh?" _What the...?_

"He cares a lot about you. And I know you care a lot about him as well. Please, when I'm gone, I want you to look after him. Support him. Pick him back up."

"You're not really leaving him, are you?" She did sound very sure about it. She seemed to have put a lot of planning into the idea, too. _I guess she did know, after all._

"It's for the best. It wouldn't be fair if I'd stayed and didn't give him the love he deserves."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've had enough time to think about it."

"I still think you shouldn't." _I'd hate to see him hurt._

"I can't stay."

"It's just not fair that you'll leave him because of something he didn't even do."

She looked at him for a moment, silently, before slowly getting up. "Nothing is ever fair."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"To Axel's?"

"Yeah, but not long. Just to tell him." Vero took her jacket and put it back on, visually relieved that she could cover up her wrists with the sleeves. "I would ask you to promise me you'll look after him, but I know you will."

"Don't do this, Vero..."

She was just about to walk away but glanced over her shoulder towards him. "You know, Roxas, sometimes we have to take a leap of fate. Just jump, and pray you made the right choice."

With that, she left, leaving an untouched cup of tea and a slightly upset Roxas at the table. Getting up and going after her wouldn't help much, her mind was already made. So all he could do was wait. Wait, give Veronica some time, and then go to Axel's place. _As if a broken heart can heal another._

* * *

_... and it's done. Again. I'm sorry it was a short one, but I didn't feel like ruining it by adding stuff that doesn't even really matter. I don't know when I can do the next chapter, I'll be very busy again._

_But, if you're not mad at me for the extremely late, rather short update and the news that the next one is still in my head, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far. I love opinions._


End file.
